Prime Creatures
Primal Dinos, Tek Dinos, Skeletal Dinos, Miscellaenous Dinos Spawn Codes These creatures are the tamable and rideable (saddles are not required) 'variants of their vanilla counterparts. They each have unique abilities and strengths. 'Prime Achatina Prime Achatina is decently defensive, doesn't get a saddle but can wear player helmets. It produces six times the Achatina Paste than the normal Achatina, and holds up to 450. Killing a wild Prime Achatina, a small amount of prime chitin is obtained when harvested. * Boss Arena Access '= Yes * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Sweet Veggie Cake * '''Produces : '''Achatina Paste & Organic Polymer on wander. '''Taming Strategy The Prime Achatina is very easy to tame, with 1 dart being enough (depends on the level), but it is very hard to get them out of the swamp alive. The HP of wild Prime Achatina's is very low (usually around 1000), so finding and knocking one out is easy, but getting it back to your base alive is hard. Method 1: 'Pick it up with a Quetzal and bring it back to a taming pen. '''Method 2: '''Clear the area that surrounds where the Achatina is before trying to tame one. 'Prime Archaeopteryx Unlike the vanilla Archaeopteryx, the Prime version can glide. It eats Chitin and Keratin after tame. * Boss Arena Access '= Yes * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Pelagornis Kibble . . '''Prime Dung Beetle High defense and can wear player helmets. Has a LMB, RMB and C (Ranged poison conal attack) attack. Good for Stone gathering. The X key spawns a handful of random level normal dung beetles. Eats spoiled meat. Makes a huge amount of fertilizer from dung. Very high carry weight. Prime Dung Beetle can't be picked up by any flying creatures. * Boss Arena Access '= No * '''K.O Taming '= No * 'Passive Tame '= Level 90 * 'Taming Food '= Large Animal Feces * '''Produces : '''Large amounts of Fertilizer on wander, with dung in inventory. '''Taming Strategy To tame a Prime Dung Beetle, it is recommended to wear full ghillie, consume a bug repellant, and sneak up behind it with a large animal feces on last-hotbar slot, after each time it eats, it is necessary to put new feces in the slot. After Tame Abilities Prime Dung Beetle has a good amount of HP, defense, and has a multiple-poison projectile breath attack which generates torpor. The Right click also deals heavy torpor damage. Can be used without worry of drowning similar to Rock Elemental to farm underwater. Be careful as if you get stuck underwater you cannot get out without walking up a valid path! 'Prime Dimorph' Relatively easy early game flying tame. Fast flyer, has turn radius like Tapejara (360°), and can walk and fly sideways. * Boss Arena Access '= Manticore only * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Raw Prime Meat '''Taming Strategy Prime Dimorphodon is a good early tame to get. It can easily be tamed with prime meat. You can use Bolas to make it easier to shoot. After Tame Abilities Prime Dimorphodon gives the player the ability to shoot while riding, though you cannot use spyglasses as effectively and are blind close range as the head is in the way which can obstruct view. 'Prime Dodo' Decent amount of HP and defense. Gains a pack buff like the Allosaurus. One of the best starting pet for harvesting berries. Use bolas on it. * Boss Arena Access '= Yes * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Vegetables . '''Prime Eurypterid * Boss Arena Access '= N/A * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Raw Prime Meat . . '''Prime Jerboa Low HP but can wear player helmets. Can do a decent jump. Produces baby food on wander. * Boss Arena Access '= Yes * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= Level 15 (With the help of Ghillie Armor and/or Cactus Broth ) * 'Taming Food '= Rockarrots, or Xeno Kibble * '''Produces : '''Baby Herbivore Food & Baby Carnivore Food '''After Tame Abilities Prime Jerboa produces baby food on wander. However, since Prime Jerboas are breedable, leaving male and female Prime Jerboas on wander will reproduce babies. This is compounded by the issue that the new Prime Jerboa are born with a stack of Herbivore food and on wander. There's a possibility of the server crashing given sufficient time, as say a tribe is away for the weekend. This can make Tribes look like posers for the over population title. It is advisable to only allow wander for a specific gender so it will not reproduce babies. Note: Tame one of these early on : some dino, like bosses, will ONLY eat Baby Herbivore Food or Baby Carnivore Food after tame. 'Prime Monkey' Can't wear player helmets unlike vanilla Mesopithecus. Can throw a torpor projectile. Gathers berries on wander. * Boss Arena Access '= Yes * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Dodo Kibble '''Prime Microraptor A Prime Microraptor would normally be quite a scary concept, but seems to lack the ability to knock a player out while in the wild. It flies fast and can carry small creatures. * Boss Arena Access '''= No * '''K.O Tame = Yes * Passive Tame '= No * '''Taming Food '= Rare Flowers '''Prime Troodon A Prime Troodon is terrifying, have good healthpools, not very noticable, and summons regular Troodons that inflict torpor (server maximum wild level) that have the usual agressive behavior, damage reductions and pack damage bonuses, as well as the huge torpor gain and stamina loss. It is better to keep eyes open for these without having a good defensive mount. * Boss Arena Access '= Yes * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= Yes - Through Savage Taming . * 'Taming Food '= N/A . '''Prime Ant A Prime Ant is a good source of chitin. It will not have any summons with it, it doesn't have much health, or do very much damage, it does inflict heavy torpor, but you should be fine to take one down with a good-level tame. * Boss Arena Access '= Manticore only * '''K.O Taming '= No * 'Passive Tame '= Level 65 * 'Taming Food '= Spoiled Meat '''Prime Titanoboa A Prime Titanoboa is a very difficult challenge as they inflict massive amount of torpor, and they can replace the regular Titanoboas that you might find in caves/dungeons. This makes the caves an even more dangerous place than before, as a Prime Titanoboa will almost always knock you out in one attack if it reaches you with the amount of torpor that they do. They do however take headshot multipliers, so use that to your advantage, grappling to the ceiling is highly reccomended. Be extra careful as it can climb most terrain. * Boss Arena Access '= Yes * '''K.O Taming '= No * '''Passive Tame = Yes * Taming Food '= Any '''FERTILIZED ' eggs. Bigger eggs give more taming, must be dropped from player inventory * '''Produces : '''Narcotics & Titanoboa Venom on wander. '''Note: Tame one of these early on if you can. Their Venom is used to make Metal Tranquilizer Arrows. 'Prime Vulture' A good starting mount if you can tame it. Has a decent amount of defense, and hits very hard for a Prime tame. * Boss Arena Access '= No * '''K.O Taming '= Yes * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Quetz Kibble '''Prime Bat Can sometimes be found inside caves, making them more difficult. They have a damage over time debuff. Feed your dino(s) or yourself wyvern milk to block it. * Boss Arena Access '= N/A * '''K.O Taming '= N/A * 'Passive Tame '= N/A * 'Taming Food '= N/A '''Prime Otter ' ' * Boss Arena Access '= N/A * '''K.O Taming '= No * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Raw Fish ; Kill them & Pull them to the Otter, and press E when close. * 'Produces : '''Silica Pearls and Black Pearls on Wander . 'Prime Featherlight ' ' * Boss Arena Access '= N/A * '''K.O Taming '= No * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Plant Species X Seed * 'Produces : '''Congealed Gas Balls on Wander . . 'Prime Shinehorn ' ' * Boss Arena Access '= N/A * '''K.O Taming '= No * 'Passive Tame '= No * 'Taming Food '= Plant Species X Seed * '''Produces : Red, Blue, and Green Gems on wander. Note: If you can tame one of these early on, their Red Gems are used to make Blood Vials, which are important for progression. . . . . . Prime King Bee * Boss Arena Access '= N/A * '''K.O Taming '= No * 'Passive Tame '= Yes * 'Taming Food '= N/A * '''Produces : Giant Bee Honey on wander. Note: If you can tame one of these early on, their Red Gems are used to make Blood Vials, which are important for progression. Category:Extinction Core Creatures